


Waltzed Away With My Heart

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Becker doesn't dance, but he will for her.





	Waltzed Away With My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The official Day two fic. 
> 
> Day two: I Don't Dance by Lee Brice (youtube video can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBEBbgQEJy4)).

Becker smiles as he and Abby walk out onto the dance floor. He can’t believe he finally gets the woman of his dreams in his arms at their wedding. As he pulls her into his arms and the music starts, he can only stare down into her eyes. He’d honestly thought he was just a military man, nothing else. He would’ve sworn he’d never love anyone as much as he loved his country, but then Abby had come into his life. He can’t say it was love at first sight-- lust, maybe, but not love. She’d annoyed him and he’d gone out of his way to annoy her, mostly because he’d been so attracted to her.

Then she, Connor, and Danny had disappeared into the anomaly and Becker had been devastated. They’d become close-- closer than he’d had a right to be with her, given what he thought her feelings for Connor were at the time-- and then she’d disappeared. And by the time she came back, he was sort of with Jess. But Jess had known from the beginning that if Becker got a chance to get Abby back, he’d take it in a heart beat. 

And there she’d been. Her and Connor and he’d never been so happy in all his life, until he’d realized that Abby and Connor were an item. So he’d made the best of it with Jess until things started to go sideways on them. And even though Becker had nearly lost Jess to the giant bugs, he’d also known in that moment that he couldn’t keep using her to get over Abby. They’d broken up and he’d turned to Connor for advice. Connor, who he never should’ve spoken to about it, because although Connor and Abby had been a couple while they were in the anomaly, they’d discovered they didn’t work in the real world. And Abby, according to Connor, had always had a bit of a thing for Becker. 

So here they are, after Connor had told Abby that Becker had the hots for her (Connor’s words, not Becker’s), after they’d found a way to close the anomalies for good, after they’d found a way to get back the people they’d loved and lost without ruining the world for good, after five years of no longer having to deal with the anomalies, married and having their first dance. Becker had begged Abby to skip this part, but she’d refused. She wanted a dance with her husband, and Becker could never find a way to tell her no. At least not and make it stick.

He spins her around and she laughs and he can’t help the bright smile on his face as he pulls her close and kisses her. They’ve known each other for ten years, been together for five and are now married and only for Abby would he ever get on a dance floor and actually dance. 

She beams up at him, as he spins her around again. He brings her back into his arms and they move into a circle of spins and he can’t help but fall in love with her all over again when she laughs and wraps her arms around his neck as he picks her up to keep spinning her.


End file.
